Prohibited
by Giiovanna
Summary: Será que o fato de Bella ser uma fada vai atrapalhar o romançe de Edward e Bella ? Vão conseguir botar suas diferenças de lado, e aceitar esse amor "proibido"?
1. Prólogo

_Prólogo_

Há muito tempo atraz, quando os primeiros seres vivos foram criados, nasceram o rei e a rainha das fadas. Eles criaram as outras fadas, mas só eles podiam viver por toda eternidade e as outras fadas não. Há mais precisamente 150 milhões de anos atraz junto com a humanidade, nasceu a princesa Bella.

A princesa cresceu até ter sua aparência eterna de uma garota de 18 anos, vivia junto com seus pais na floresta localizada em Forks, lugar onde as fadas habitam. E ela pela primeira vez ia frequentar a escola, mas sabia ela que essa decisão era muito perigosa, não só para si, mas como também para seus inimigos naturais que haviam se mudado para Forks, _Vampiros_.


	2. First Contact

** Primeiro Contato**

Passeava pela floresta procurando pelo cervo ferido que as estrelas lhe avisaram estar perdido e assustado em meio à floresta naquela noite chuvosa. Sim a princesa falava com as estrelas, e elas por estarem no céu faziam o trabalho de observar o mundo, são muito perceptivas "sentem" o perigo.

Preocupada corria, praticamente dançava, pela floresta agilmente atraz do sussurros em sua mente "Bella, Bella..." as estralas clamavam por sua atenção, sempre juntas sussurrando, como se estivessem ao seu lado lhe contando um segredo "Preste atenção no que lhe falamos neste momento. Há um grande perigo se direcionado a você, salve o cervo e corra para casa".Corria pensando nas palavras de suas amigas de longa data, sempre estavam presente quando precisava, o cervo estava ferido na pata, e por ela escorria sangue, apressou-se a fechar o ferimento, se esse _perigo_ que as estrelas tinha lhe informado, pela urgência, só podia ser um vampiro.

**Edward POV**

Logo que chegamos, por ter sido o único a não cassar antes de partirmos, fui cassar. Enquanto corro deixo me levar por meus instintos, é a única hora que posso, sinto cheiro de sangue, provavelmente um cervo, não muito grande, mas para começar...

Ou que cheiro é esse perto de cervo, não havia percebido até chegar mais perto, é muito doce, até demais, só podia ser uma _fada._

**Bella POV**

Estava um pouco apavorada, a brisa só confirmava minhas suspeitas de um vampiro "ótimo agora to ferrada", fechei os olhos e me concentrei na ferida do cervo, minha magia fechou o corte e o mandei embora. Corri para casa o mais rápido que pude, mas pelo jeito não foi o suficiente "isso Bella, agora arque com as consequências de ser tão lerda" ele estava só alguns metros de mim, era lindo "como todos né", cabelos de um estranho tom de bronze, e seus olhos denunciavam sua sede, músculos definidos mas não ao exagero "perfeito".

**Edward POV**

A vi dançando em minha direção "pois fadas não andam ou correm elas simplesmente dançam enquanto realizam estes simples movimentos" tinha certeza que já havia me visto, pois diminuiu a velocidade e me observava, fiz o mesmo, ela era belíssima com seus cabelos castanhos até metade de suas costas, lisos e nas pontas enrolando em cachos perfeitos, seus olhos eram de um chocolate profundo e dentro desses olhos escondiam todos seus pensamentos, os quais eu não tinha acesso.

Narradora POV _(__N/A: narrdorA poor que eu sou mulher tá -dã)_

Se encaram por alguns segundos avaliando um ao outro, ele tentava inutilmente ler seus pensamentos, mas ela era especial entre as outras fadas, ninguém penetrava sua sagrada mente ou machucaria seu corpo igualmente sagrado.

"Boa Noite, passeando a noite? Já lhe aviso que Forks não é o melhor lugar para cassar." Disse o mais educadamente a princesa.

"Na verdade, eu e minha família nos mudamos hoje vamos ficar alguns anos" Edward abriu um sorriso torto que tirou a concentração de Bella por um instante "Pensava que as fadas já haviam deixado Forks."

"Nunca o fizemos, espero que casse fora daqui vampiro"

"Não é esse tipo de cassa que está pensando, casso animais" Sorriu mais uma vez tentando mostrar paz, mas esse mesmo sorriso se desfez quando viu a expressão da linda fada a sua frente mudar.

**Bella POV**

Animais!? Como ele tem coragem de fazer isso aos pobres animais, é mais cruel que matar humanos, animais são seres que só querem viver, sem prejudicar a ninguém. Já não basta os humanos destruindo a natureza e com ela os animais, agora temos vampiros se metendo também ¬¬". Porque tinha que ser tão lindo e encantador, se não tivesse dito isso podia até simpatizar com ele, e como princesa devo proteger os seres vivos.

"Então casse bem longe desta floresta" lhe lancei meu olhar mais ameaçador "ela é minha, e não permitirei que mate nenhum deles aqui dento.'

"Mas porque razão a senhorita pensa que irei lhe obedecer?"

"Ah claro, não me apresentei direito não é" sorri cinicamente para ele "Princesa Isabella Marie Swan, de preferência Bella"

**Edward POV**

Olha o que temos aqui, a princesa em pessoa, Bella combina com sua beleza, mas não com seu gênio difícil. Fiz uma reverencia e me retirei, não sem antes provocar um pouco. Me aproximei do seu ouvido e sussurrei

"Edward Antony Masen Cullen, a sua disposição princesa"

Corri para bem longe da floresta da princesa, cassei e voltei para casa.

"Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie"

"Eu já avisei a eles Edward" Alice sempre adiantando as coisas "Estamos todos cientes dos limites da princesa"

"Já não basta o limite Queilute agora também tem um com as fadas" inconformado Emmett se jogou no sofá

"Não queremos briga com as fadas, iremos respeitar o desejo da princesa"

Subi para meu quarto esperando o amanhecer, o que mais me intrigava é que aqueles olhos chocolates não saiam da minha mente, como que em apenas alguns segundos seus olhos profundos e sua mente silenciosa despertaram minha curiosidade.


	3. School

**Escola**

**POV Bella**

Acordei com uma enorme dor de cabeça, porque? Que por que também não sei. Deve ter sido por causa daquele vampiro idiota, matador de bichinhos, lindo, gostoso, perfeito.... ISABELLA MARIE SWAN te controla menina, o que há contigo?

Fiquei tão perdia em pensamentos que nem vi a Ângela entrando.

- E aí Bellita, pensando em homem né?

- Não porque diz isso? – droga, disfarça Isabella, disfarça

-Tava com cara de menina apaixonada, depois viro de psicopata, vontade de matar alguém?

- Não, só aquele vampiro de ontem a noite ¬¬"

-Aham sei...

-Ang, não viaje, por favor

Ângela é minha melhor amiga dês de sempre, nascemos juntas e dês daquele dia somos inseparáveis, e também pelo fato de ela ser minha gemia. Só que fora do territória das fadas, ou seja para todas as outras criaturas místicas, ela não é vista como princesa, pois só pode haver uma princesa legítima, a mais velha, que no caso sou eu.

O bom é que ela nem liga muito para isso, só o fato de se ruma fada e poder fazer tudo que podemos já a alegra. Eu tenho absoluta certeza que ela daria uma princesa perfeita.

Quando chegamos na escola não estavam todos nos encarando como pensávamos que seria, estavam todos olhando para **ele**, e para sua família, eu acho.

Fomos direto para a secretaria pegar nossos horários, o bom é que temos todas a s aulas juntas. O saco era ter que se apresentar a cada período.

-Tudo bem, temos muito alunos novos hoje, estas são as senhoritas Swan – depois sussurrou para nós – podem se apresentar

-Eu sou Isabella Swan e tenho 18 anos e esta é minha irmã gemia...

-Ângela Swan. Acabamos de nos mudar da França.

O negócio da França era mentira, obvio, mas como as fadas mais antigas criaram os feitiços todos em francês, todas a fadas tem um sotaque francês por utilizar muito os feitiços.

A aula até que foi tranquila, chegamos no refeitório e sentamos em uma mesa um pouco afastada e ficamos a observar tudo e todos. Os Cullens se sentaram em uma mesa próxima a nossa, e **ele** começou a nos observar, assim como eu o observava.

**POV Edward**

**Ela** estava sentada em uma mesa distante dos outros alunos, junto com uma garota. Sentamos numa mesa perto e eu comecei a observar cada movimento seu, não seu porque mas aquela fadinha me fascinava muito.

_O que tanto olha Edward? É a princesa né?Ela é linda :D_

-Alice não quero falar sobre isso

-O que perdemos? – Emmet como sempre curioso

-Nada de importante

-Não só o fato do Edward tar completamente caidinho pela princesa – Alice me paga – Não falo a verdade Jaz?

-Sim.

O que estava me intrigando é que ela continuava me observando do mesmo eito que eu a observava, perecia que uma corrente nos ligava, e impedia de virar o rosto. Voltei a realidade quando o sinal tocou, meus irmãos me olhavam curiosos, já Rosalie a encarava com ar de superioridade.

A chutei por baixo da mesa, levantei e fui para a aula de biologia. Sentei numa mesa bem atraz, sabia que assim o professor não se daria ao trabalho de me chamar. Bella e sua irmã entraram na sala, Ângela olhou em volta e se sentou com um garoto do outro lado da sala, deixando só cadeira ao meu lado vazia. Bella fixou o olhar na cadeira ao me lado, e se sentou virada para a irmã.

-Olá – ela disse, sorrindo

-O-oi – merda, por que isso? Duas vezes merda

Sua risada melodiosa adentrou meus ouvidos, e não pude evitar sorrir junto. E por toda a aula no momento em que nossos olhos se encontravam riamos um para o outro.

**POV Bella**

O que se passava comigo, quer dizer, conosco? Dois inimigos sorrindo deste jeito um para o outro, o estranho era o fato de estar gostando disso, o sorriso dele me encantava. Aposto que quem nos olhava pensava que éramos um casal.

No inicio do período queria muito matar a Ang, mas aquele sorriso perfeito fez toda a raiva da minha irmã sumir, e ele gaguejando foi a coisa mais engraçada que ouvi até hoje.

**POV Ângela**

Eles ficavam tão lindinhos juntos! Dês da hora do almoço já notei os olhares, e na hora liguei os fatos, tinha algo com aqueles dois, por isso me sentei com um garoto qualquer pra deixá-los juntos. Vo fazer de tudo pra eles serão um casal de verdade, só um pouquinho da minha persuasão pra fazer ele levá-la para casa. Eles vão ficar juntos ou não me chamo Ângela Swan.


	4. Action Plan

**Plano em Ação**

**Bella POV**

Quando acabou a aula, fui direto para o estacionamento, precisava fugir _daqueles_ olhos. O legal é que o meu carro não estava lá ¬¬".

_ "I'm sorry for changing, I'm sorry it had to be this way  
Believe me  
It's easy hard just to pretend  
But I won't apologize for who I am, no, no" _

Adivinha quem tava ligando? Angela.

"Olá Angela, sabia que você tem uma irmã que precisa ir para casa contigo?"

"Calma Bells, você vai me agradecer.... um dia...." a última parte foi quase um sussurro.

"Ta sei, vem me pegar agora"

"Não dá meu bem"

"Por que?"

"Porque acabo a gasolina quando eu cheguei em casa"

"Ai eu te MATO Ang!" Silêncio "E ainda faz o favor de desligar na minha cara"

O que eu vo fazer agora, não posso simplesmente sumir pela floresta, e não to muito a fim de correr.

"A princesa necessita de carona?" A voz aveludada e perfeita – que mesmo tendo ouvido poucas vezes – entrou pelos meus ouvidos e tirou minha concentração, perdendo todo o fio da meada dos meus pensamentos.

"Edward! Fica quieto homem, não fale isso alto"

"Bella" Disse com um sorriso torto no rosto, e que sorriso "é só um apelido, vem te dou uma carona" enquanto abria a porta do carro piscou para mim, e eu quase derreti.

"Não se incomode"

"Vamos"

Ele me rebocou para seu volvo _prata_ e me levou a minha casa. O caminho foi silencioso, me despedi rápido mas ele me puxou de volta.

"Com pressa"

"Claro, você sabe tão bem como eu que não deveria estar aqui"

"Calma princesa, não foi lhe fazer nenhum mal" Sorriu debochado "a não ser que você não se comporte"

Me soltou e pude sair, a corrente elétrica de quando ele me tocou ainda formigava em minha pele. Enquanto ia em direção a porta pude o ouvir acelerando e sua gargalhada alta, sorri ao ouvir.

Ainda sorrindo entrei em casa de vagar e subi para tirar seu cheiro de mim, mesmo não querendo. O banho gelado me fez perceber quanta burrice havia feito em um só dia, mas não me arrependo de nenhum segundo.

**Edward POV**

Cheguei em casa sorrindo, e melhor, com seu cheiro impregnado em minha pele. Fui até meu piano e comecei a dedilhar a favorita de Esme, que logo se sentou sorrindo ao meu lado e começando a cantarolar junto ao som das teclas, ficamos deste jeito até o amanhecer.

Alice entrou no meu quarto traduzindo o hino nacional para coreano em sua cabeça.

"O que você quer Alice?"

"Só vim avisar que tive uma visão, Angela vai sair mais cedo esquecendo de Bella em casa, acho melhor buscá-la"

E dito isso foi ao encontro de Jasper. Me arrumei e fui na direção do eu cheiro, como havia feito no dia anterior, e para surpresa de todos ela estava sentada na soleira da porta com uma linda cara emburrada. Sua cabeça estava apoiada nas mãos, deixando suas bochechas fofinhas. Como se estivesse me esperando levantou os olhos quando ouviu meu carro se aproximar, e abriu um sorriso deslumbrante.

"Ela te abandonou de novo né?"

"Sim, foi sem mim"

"Eu te levo" Sabia que ela esperava por isso "Prometo não causar nenhum acidente"

"Obrigada" Disse entrando no carro

"Porque ela te deixou em casa?"

"Não sei" sua voz não passava de um sussurro" Acho que ela estava muito adiantada, e saiu"

"Esquecendo da gemia? Pensei que gêmeos tivessem aquele treco, sabe, nunca esquece um do outro"

"Pois é, mas ela deve estar com a cabeça cheia, mas não a culpo, gosto da sua companhia" dito isso mordeu seu lábio furiosamente, como se não quisesse ter dito aquilo "Quer dizer... da pra agüentar"

**Bella POV**

Não acredito que realmente disse aquilo, mesmo sendo verdade, não podia admitir _nunca_.

"Também gosto da sua companhia Bella" respondeu com um perfeito sorriso e entre risadas disse "para uma princesa... você não é tão mesquinha e mimada"

Chegamos rindo no colégio, e quando avistei Angela sentada em seu lugar dentro as sala, eu fechei a cara para ela. E fui me sentar em um lugar mais longe o possível, e coincidentemente mais perto de Edward.

**Angela POV**

Meu plano estava indo perfeitamente bem, eles vieram juntos para a escola, porque eu resolvi madrugar. Quando estava fechando meu armário, uma baixinha exótica com os cabelos curtinhos e repicados, estava parada ao meu lado.

"Olá"

"Oi" Me comprimentou com um lindo sorrizo "Eu sei o que está fazendo, ou tentando fazer, vai precisar de ajudo, Edward é um pouco difícil, e minha visões ajudam muito"

"Claro" andamos um pouco e eu me toquei "você sabia que eu ia aceitar sua ajuda né?"

"Obvio, sou vidente esqueceu" sorriu " Bom você vai almoçar conosco hoje então Bella não vi ter outra opção a não ser se sentar junto, e não se preocupe, ela vai te desculpar por a ter esquecido em casa"

"Obrigada Alice, até o almoço"

"Até, e eu que agradeço, Edward pode finalmente ser feliz de verdade"

Edward e Bella entraram juntos na sala sorrindo, Bella me viu, fechou a cara e foi se sentar com Edward. Pelo menos eles estão juntos.


	5. Who Are You?

Capítulo Quatro - Who Are You?

**POV Desconhecido**

Demetri e Felix arrastavam o nosso intruso pelos corredores enquanto eu caminhava na frente guiando-os, em alguns momentos o vampiro tentava lutar e se soltar mas rapidamente Feliz o imobilizava. Ao chegarmos ao salão principal já estava Aro, Caius e Marcus em seus tronos nos esperando, e mais ao lado Alec e Jane.

- Minha querida, você sempre volta com a missão comprida - Aro disse se levantando - como conseguiu achar nosso intrigante intruso? - disse pegando minha mão

- Foi fácil Mestre, só precisei procurar no lugar mais óbvio - disse calmamente enquanto mostrava-o

- Brilhante! - disse abrindo os olhos e encarando o vampiro - E agora o que fazemos com você?

Ele se aproximou do vampiro e pegou sua mão para ler sua mente, enquanto eu ia para meu lugar ao lado de Jane e Alec. Por mais que gostasse da minha existência em Volterra, não podia deixar de sentir aquele vazio e infelizmente esse vazio era a falta que meu irmão cabeçudo e idiota fazia, mas não podia voltar atrás.

- Emily querida, livre-se dele - Aro falou indo se sentar em seu trono

- Com prazer - sorri e me aproximei do vampiro, dei uma volta em torno dele e parei na sua frente, segurei seu rosto forçando-o a olhar em meus olhos - Não se preocupe vai ser tão rápido que nem irá perceber - e dito isso ele virou pó.

**POV Bella**

Eu simplesmente não podia estar fazendo nada disso, eu só podia estar louca, insana, fora de mim, tinha alguma coisa errada comigo, só pode. Não deveria simpatizar com os Cullens, muito menos ser amiga de um deles. Angela já estava toda feliz andando para cima e para baixo com a Alice, tudo bem que a vampira é bem animadinha e elétrica, mas não explicava essa aproximação repentina das duas.

Por mais difícil de admitir, Edward era incrível, realmente me divertia muito com ele, estava se mostrando um ótimo amigo. Saímos nós quatro, só que era exatamente difícil de esconder dos meus pais, nunca precisei mentir então era uma péssima mentirosa. Meu pais não desconfiavam tanto, Angela estava encarregada de enrolar eles, mas minha mãe estava com suas desconfianças, afinal ela era mãe e mão sempre sabe de tudo.

Mas eu sentia que conhecia Edward, como se ele fosse familiar, as vezes adivinho o que ele vai fazer, ou simplesmente adivinho o que ele esta pensando ou como está se sentido pelos seus gestos. Nos conhecemos há pouco tempo, isso é realmente estranho. Era como se conhecesse ele de outra vida, outra época, mas minha memória dele tinha sido arrancada e modificada. Foi nesse momento que me lembrei, não tecnicamente, mas minhas lembranças da minha infância e até meus dezessete anos eram muito vagas, a única coisa que eu lembrava era de eu e Angela andando a cavalo, mas isso já era mais de 1920.

É nesse momento que você se pergunta, a princesa não nasceu junto com a terra? Sim, mas eu não sou a princesa, quer dizer, fui nomeada depois que a princesa morreu em 1918, ela contraiu a gripe espanhola e não sobreviveu. A lenda foi modificada e só quem tem sangue nobre sabe o que realmente aconteceu, meus pais na verdade eram duques e como eram amigos próximos do rei e da rainha foram escolhidos para serem a família real depois disso, mas sempre deixaram muito claro para mim que eu não era a princesa, mas tinha que demonstrar para todos que era, por isso fiquei até hoje trancada em casa aprendendo tudo o que a princesa tem que saber.

A real lenda da princesa eu não lembro, acho que como fiquei tanto tempo gravando a 'minha' que esqueci da real, minha mãe deve saber, mas agora não importa, só sei que eu to atrasada e Angela foi embora com o carro. Só quero ver como eu vou para a aula, a solução é correr pela floresta e quando estiver razoavelmente perto do colégio vou andando normalmente. A única coisa que eu pensava enquanto caminhava era em tentar lembrar da real lenda, me irritava não lembrar, como se eu tivesse fazendo um crime em não saber, estava tão perdida em pensamentos que só quando ouvi uma buzina percebi que já estava na calçada a algumas quadras do colégio.

- Bella! - era Alice e Edward em um lindo volvo prata - Quer carona?


	6. True History

Capítulo Cinco - True History

**Edward POV **

Fazia tanto tempo que eu não me sentia assim, leve, sem ter que me preocupar com algo, e estar com Bella era tão natural, tão fácil, como sempre foi. Nos tornamos amigos tão rápido, e Alice já tagarelava constantemente o quão maravilhosa ela era, e Angela também, tinha se tornado um ótima companhia. Alice já planejava que as duas viessem a nossa casa para conhecer Carlisle e Esme.

Rose mesmo com toda aquela arrogância dela, pensava em dar uma chance as meninas e tentar ter uma amizade com elas, mas ela sempre recuava. Emmett estava todo animado -pra variar- e queria conhecê-las, mas estava esperando Rosalie se decidir primeiro, Jasper achava muito imprudente da nossa parte, devido a richa entre vampiros e fadas, ele tinha medo que algo acontecesse a Alice. Já fazia alguns dias que Angela lembrou de tudo, e estava evitando Bella, e era melhor pra Bella não saber agora. Ela precisa ficar protegida, ela me prometeu que ia ficar segura e protegida. Estava me arrumando para o colégio quando Alice entra no meu quarto

- Edward!

- Que foi anã? - disse chamando-a pelo apelido que ela tanto detestava

- Vou ignorar o apelido - fez cara feia - Angela saiu mais cedo e deixou a Bellinha em casa, tive uma visão de nós dando uma carona para ela, Rose e os meninos já foram.

- Ta bom, vamos lá.

**Bella POV**

Abri a porta do carro e a baixinha surgiu no banco de trás, me obrigando a ir na frente com Edward. Durante todo o percurso ela ficou falando sem parar, coisa que percebi durante esse mês que ela faz bastante, acho que ela nem percebe o quanto fala, também ela não precisa parar pra respirar então... nem espera eu responder. Me peguei várias vezes com a boca aberta para falar, ou começando a falar e as palavras morrendo e sumindo, e toda vez que isso acontecia Edward ria da minha cara. E toda vez que ele fazia isso eu ficava hipnotizada, primeiro porque ele ria de um jeito tão natural e lindo, e segundo porque me lembrava de alguém, mas não conseguia descobrir quem.

- Então Bellita - Alice disse me tirando dos meus pensamentos - porque Angela agora saí tão rápido que esquece da irmã?

- Se ela esquece de mim, Alice, - disse quase ironicamente - é porque eu não sei, mas talvez você saiba, as duas estão todas melhores amigas agora. Sempre andando pra cima e pra baixo juntas.

- Nós somos parceiras em biologia, temos que ficar juntas, e não posso ser amiga da tua irmã? Isso é ciúmes da Alicinha aqui? Já me ama tanto pra não querer me dividir, mas tem que me dividir, tem Alice pra todos! - a baixinha já se empolgou ali no meio, e eu me perdi.

- Não falei isso, mas tu também teria como saber, tu passa bastante tempo com ela, ela mal tem falado comigo por esses dias, acho que fala mais contigo.

- Não é bem assim Bella - Edward interrompeu nossa conversa - ela descobriu uma coisa que a deixou confusa, só de um tempo para ela entender tudo.

- O que ela descobriu Edward? E porque ela não me conta? Eu sou irmã dela - Edward fez uma cara de quem falou de mais e Alice ficou tensa, os dois relutavam para me responder

- Você não está pronta para saber e ela não está pronta para contar, quando vocês duas estiverem poderão conversar sobre isso sem problema nenhum. - Edward soltou uma mão do volante e acariciou levemente a minha - Só precisa ter paciência Bella, Angela vai falar contigo.

Depois dessa conversa o carro ficou extremamente silencioso, ninguém falava, e foi assim até chegarmos na aula. E estranhamente, do mesmo jeito que fez no carro, Edward acariciou minha mão e se despediu de mim com um beijo no rosto, e eu fiquei estática na porta da sala até o sinal tocar e eu despertar e ir para o meu lugar. Eu não entendia o porque dele estar agindo assim, nunca dei nenhum "sinal" para ele de que eu estivesse interessada nele, ou dei? Mas ele faz isso com tanta naturalidade, como se fizesse isso a séculos, como se soubesse que acariciando minha mão iria me acalmar, do mesmo jeito que meu pai fazia comigo quando era pequena para dormir. E ainda tinha toda essa confusão com a Angela, e isso me irritava profundamente, ele é minha irmã, sabe que pode sempre contar comigo, para tudo o que precisar. Das duas vezes que vi Angela, ela passou quase que voando por mim, ou dava meia volta e ia para a direção oposta que estava indo antes, ou seja, falar com Angela era impossível, e na hora do almoço ela não estava em lugar nenhum do refeitório, e na mesa dos Cullens o único som que se ouvia era dos meus talheres de plástico contra o prato.

O silêncio de todos me irritava, e era sinal de que tinha alguma coisa errada, até de mais, Emmett que vivia falando, fazendo brincadeiras e piadas, não soltou nenhum pio. A única palavra que troquei com eles foi para avisar que ia a pé para casa, e ninguém discutiu comigo quando disse que essa era a minha decisão. Eu sentia que devia ir para casa com a mente limpa, estar calma e relaxada, então decidi ir caminhando, assim botava as coisas em ordem na minha cabeça, e talvez toda essa sensação de deja-vu que eu tenho sempre que estou com Edward vá embora, ou eu finalmente ache algum sentido nisso tudo. O carro já estava em casa, ou seja, Angela já tinha chegado, e estavam todos na sala pelo jeito me esperando.

- Olá família - disse - que ocasião tão especial é essa que estão todos reunidos?

- Bella... - Angela começou a dizer mas desistiu

- Agora ta falando comigo? Porque nenhuma das vezes que tu saiu loucamente mais cedo de casa, ou quando fugiu de mim na escola tu falou comigo.

- Bella - meu pai me interrompeu - nós precisamos discutir um assunto importante, e pedir desculpa a vocês duas pelo nosso comportamento.

- Nós amamos vocês duas - minha mãe disse - e todas as decisões foram tomadas pelo o que achávamos melhor para vocês.

- Mãe para de enrolar e conta, ou melhor eu começo - Angela falou e se virou para mim - Bella eu não sou sua irmã de sangue, eu sou adotada, por isso ninguém me considera princesa.

-Como assim? - eu já estava ficando tonta

- Minha filha - meu pai disse - é uma história muito complicada, e tivemos que modificar muitas leis no nosso mundo para manter o segredo escondido, tu se lembra quando dissemos que você não é a legítima princesa?

- Sim, você e mamãe são duque e duquesa, que por causa da morte da família real em 1918 assumiram o trono... - minha voz foi morrendo e aí eu percebi, ou melhor lembrei - AI MEU DEUS! Vocês mentiram para mim! Porque? A Angela... Edward... EMILY, ONDE ESTÁ EMILY?

- Nós só sabemos de Edward, Emily ninguém sabe onde está, nem mesmo Edward.

- Vocês apagaram a minha memória? Porque? - perguntei, mesmo tendo lembrado eu ainda estava confusa

- Nós precisávamos te proteger, não sabíamos o que ia acontecer, era melhor tu esquecer do que ter um coração partido por tanto tempo.

- Mãe, eu sempre senti que faltava alguma coisa importante em mim, como se faltasse um pedaço... E agora eu sei porque

- E eu? - Angela perguntou, eu já tinha até esquecido que ela e papai estavam na sala

- Sua mãe era muito amiga minha, assim como você e Bella, nós crescemos juntas, ela também foi atacada pela gripe espanhola, e pediu para cuidarmos de ti... mas não queríamos que as duas estivessem machucadas.

- Nós apagamos suas memórias e substituímos por outras criadas por nós - papai falou - para que acreditassem que fossem irmãs, e esquecessem dos Masen e pudessem viver.

- Por isso eu aprendo o mesmo feitiço faz um século? O que transforma vampiros em fadas?

- Sim, você prometeu a Edward que iria aprender e o trazer de volta, ia o transformar em fada de volta, ele e Emily.

- Eu preciso ficar sozinha... e pensar - Fui para meu quarto

Eu não podia acreditar nisso, ta tudo bem, não julgo meus pais por terem feito aquilo comigo e com Angela. Só que Edward era meu _noivo_, nós íamos nos _casar_ e a gripe espanhola veio atrapalhou tudo. E Emily, minha melhor amiga, irmão mais nova dele, onde ela pode estar? Ela tinha só 16 anos, mas sempre pareceu mais velha que eu e Edward juntos, me lembro de me divertir com ela todos os dias no jardim de nossas casas, que compartilhávamos.

Ainda lembro de abraçá-la junto a Edward quando seus pais morreram de gripe espanhola, ela estava inquieta, tentava escapar de nossos braços o tempo todo, queria vê-los, mas Dr. Cullen não permitia. E depois quando Edward adoeceu também e aceitou se transformar em vampiro para se salvar, havia sido o último pedido de Elizabeth -sua mãe- à Carlisle. Eu e Esme levamos ele e Emily até a casa dos Cullens para esperar a transformação terminar, então eu fiz a promessa, disse que traria os dois de volta.


End file.
